1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular chair assembly, more particularly to a modular chair assembly that may be quickly assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional chair assembly 100 includes a support frame 11, a pair of intersecting U-shaped legs 12 connected pivotally to the support frame 11 and having a plurality of pin holes 15, and a seat cushion 13 covering the support frame 11. The U-shaped legs 12 are connected to each other by inserting removably and selectively a pin 14 through the corresponding pin holes 15 at each intersecting juncture of the legs 12 so that the chair assembly 100 may be folded and unfolded.
Although in the conventional chair assembly 100 the legs 12 are parallel to each other in the folded state so as to reduce its volume, since the support frame 11 and the U-shaped legs 12 cannot be detached relative to each other, the conventional chair assembly 100 still occupies a substantial space when prepared for transport or storage by folding the chair assembly 100. Furthermore, the support frame 11 is integrally formed, such that the volume it occupies cannot be altered either in the folded or unfolded state of the chair assembly 100. Hence, transport of the conventional chair assembly 100 is inconvenient, and when stored, the chair assembly 100 occupies an inordinate amount of space. Moreover, the pin 14 at each juncture of the legs 12 may easily become detached during folding and unfolding operations of the chair assembly 100. When the pins 14 are misplaced after becoming detached, the conventional chair assembly 100 is rendered useless. Another drawback related to the pins 14 is that repeated use of the chair assembly 100 may result in easy deformation of the pins 14 due to the weight the pins 14 have to bear. When the pins 14 are deformed, the chair assembly 100 cannot be folded. Additionally, the corresponding pin holes 15 at each intersecting juncture of the legs 12 have to be precisely formed so as to receive accurately the respective pin 14. Hence, a high degree of quality control is necessary during production of the conventional chair assembly 100.